If Only
by Murasakiiro-Kage
Summary: These are all poems about Sakura and Sasuke! PERIOD! No flames please! Newbie here
1. If Only

**If Only**

If only you knew how I really feel about you

If only you were here beside me

If only I could kiss you

If only you would stay with me

I would like to show you how I really feel

Tell you everything I feel for you

I don't want to act mean

I just want to be with you

If only I didn't have this mark

I don't want to make you suffer

If only I could show you what's behind this dark mask

I just want to take off this cover

I know that I'm an outsider

I know that I'm a loner

I probably don't deserve you

But I just want to show you

You know that I'm afraid to show my weaknesses

But nobody's perfect

All I want to do is spend my entire life with you

If only I could...

I know I have a lot of flaws

Showing no feelings is one of them

But now I'm going to do something that defies only my laws

And now I know that all of my laws are meant to be broken

I promise you now that I will show you my feelings

Show you how I truly feel

Please hear my plead

If only...


	2. Away

Authoress' Notes: HELLO! HELLO! HELLO TO YOU TOO! Did I miss somebody to say hello to?... Naa... OK! First of all I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing my little poem! (Kinda corny ain't it?) The thing is!... I never thought that ppl would actually like this cute sad stuff! So now I'm gonna make a bunch of poems for all of you! (EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY GRADES!... Yes I get inspirationn AND make my poems in school... -coughs- math class! -coughs-) ANYWAYS! HERE'S THE SECOND POEM! YAY! -throws cookies at the floor and then stares at them-... 6.6 ... INSPIRATION! -eats them- THE NEXT POEM WILL BE ABOUT... ABOUT A MURDER! -whispers- Somebody gasp! (SFX: GASP!) -whispers again- Thankies!... You ppl DO know that I was kidding right? I CAN'T WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I'd have to be in one heck of a state for that! (Near death to be precise...)

ON WITH THE POEMITA!

**Away**

I'm beside myself

Because there's no one else

Have I grown so blind

That only God can save me?

Please don't go away

I don't want it to be that way

Just leave it behind

But there's nowhere to hide

If you would just hug me like I hug you

If you would just love me like I love you

I just know that we could end up together

Not just for now, but for forever

If you have to leave

That's fine with me

But I hope that one day you'll return to me again

And I'll be waiting with an open heart free of pain

I can't say that it was all bad

But just think about what we could've had

Because I will never lose the feelings I have for you

And I hope that you feel the same way too

I just hope that you won't stay away for too long

Because you don't know how cold I will grow

I know you love me deep inside

Don't you dare deny it

If you deny those feelings that you have for me

You know that you might as well leave

But before you leave

I'll tell you now that I will wait

I will wait until you come back

I will wait until everything goes black

I don't want it to be this way

PLEASE DON'T GO AWAY!


	3. Those Feelings

A.U: HELLO! Ok ppls! In this poem there's a twist to it! You guys know (AT LEAST HALF OF YOU!) that in some fics Sasuke leaves Sakura for like 7 months... years... a long period of time... to kill Itachi. (Who wouldn't?... DIE ITACHI-TEME DIE!... Then again... he's too cute and evil to kill!) Well in this poem it's like Sasuke leaves Sakura in order to do so! But she tells him how she feels and all, Sasuke dosen't give a... RAT'S ASS ABOUT HOW SHE FEELS, -twitch-... and he harshly leaves her at Konoha! (SON OF A BI- BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Plz stand by!) BUUUUT... I didn't want to write how he left her 'cuz... then it would be too depressing and sad... (NAA! I'm just too lazy and don't wanna think about sappy stuff that I didn't want to write it! No ideas...) So she starts to rant and all that stuff... OH! AND I FINALLY DECIDED TO DO A DISCLAIMER-THINGABABOB!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... only Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: HEY THAT'S NOT TRUE!

A.U: WELL FINE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE MINE THEN GO ROT IN A DESERT!

Sasuke: --;; That dosen't make any sense...

A.U: THEN I OWN YOU!

Sasuke: NO YOU DON'T!

A.U: FINE YOU LITTLE THINGY! SHEESUS!

Sasuke: And fix that disclaimer of yours!

Inner A.U: **Dammit he saw it! Kuso...**

A.U: FINE! -mumbles-

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto related.

A.U: THERE I FIXED IT! HAPPY NOW!

Sasuke: No...

A.U: NOW GO BACK IN YOU FREAKING BOX!

Sasuke: YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!

A.U: OH SHADDUP! READ MY FRIGGING POEM WHILE I TIE THIS GUY!

Sasuke: Like you can...

A.U: THAT'S IT! COME HERE YOU LITTLE- PLZ STAND BY!

**ENJOYUOX!**

**("Enjoy!" in stupid language...)**

**Those Feelings**

Do you know how I feel?

Do you have any idea what you've done?

In your eyes you only see that you've only rejected me

But in my eyes you've done more

Now I feel like I'm worthless

After all this time chasing you

Now I know that it was truly pointless

Everything I told you...

Before you left me here all alone

I told you how I really felt

But then you walked on that road

And you just left

You think that I'm annoying

That's not true

You think that I'm just used for toying

That's not true

Sometimes I wish that you would care about me

Sometimes I even wish that you were caring like Naruto

Heck, even Kakashi cares about me!

And you're the only one on this team that doesn't want to!

Sure I know that I'm a little weak

But with some time I know that I'll be stronger

I will never stop for a break

I'll never give up until I am stronger...

That cold stare of yours...

You don't seem to be looking at anything

Just staring for hours...

At nothing

Now I know that it was only a dream...

He dosen't love me for anything...

He didn't love me for anything...

He will never love me for anything...

What's so new with this!

I hate all these feelings!

I'M ALWAYS FEELING WORTHLESS THANKS TO HIM!

I'M ALWAYS FEELING STUPID BECAUSE OF HIM!

I JUST WANT TO FORGET ABOUT HIM!

START A NEW LIFE!

FORGET THAT I EVER LIKED HIM!

FORGET MY OLD LIFE!

I WANT TO GET RID OF THESE FEELINGS!

THEY'RE JUST SO USELESS!

THEY TORTURE YOU IN THE DAY AND IN THE NIGHT!

THEY ALWAYS MAKE YOU FEEL WORTHLESS!

I'm going to cut these strings that hold me down!

I'm going to cut myself!

End this pain NOW!

Drown in pain!

Feelings don't help you feel...

THEY MANIPULATE YOU!

THEY CONTROL YOU!

THOSE ARE YOUR FEELINGS!


	4. Sure

A.U: HEY! I know I haven't been here for some time... I've missed this place... -crying- I'M SO EMOTIONAL!

Sasuke: Uhh... What the hell's wrong with you?

A.U: I've missed all my loyal fans, baka! Wouldn't YOU miss YOUR loyal fans!

Sasuke: Of course not... They're all annoying...

A.U:... Good thing I'm not a fan of yours... -hides the Sasuke Shrine in her closet-

Sasuke: --;; I wonder if some relative of yours dropped you on your head when you were a child...

A.U: How did you know!... HEY IT'S NOT MY FAIR MY DAD DROPPED MY ON MY HEAD AND MY CUZ BEAT MY HEAD WITH A PLASTIC PHONE! (I WILL get my revenge on you Kari-chan! For stealing my plastic phone AND hitting me with it! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!)

Sasuke: Everything's so clear now...

A.U: -singing- I can see clearly now That the rain is gone!

Sasuke: STOP STALLING AND GET ON WITH YOUR CURSED POEM!

A.U: ... -looks all over the room- Who? Me? I'm not stalling! And you called it a poem! -cries... yet AGAIN- I'M SO FERARIEKING EMOTIONAL! (Try saying THAT word!) ONLY MY FRIENDS CALL THEM POEMS!

Sasuke: For a reason... They are FORCED to call them "POEMS"...

**FlAsHbAcK!**

We see both of A.U's friends in a dark alley talking to a dark figure.

: Ok remember... Call them poems and you'll get more money...

A.U's Friends: Yes sir... -run away screaming their lungs off 'cuz they've got a billion dollars-

:... -takes off the cape and it's...A.U! (Some surprise...)- SUCKERS! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! IT'S MONOPOLY MONEY! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!-lightning and scary music in background-

A.U: -MEEP! -gets scared of her own evil doings and faints-

**EnD fLaShBaCk!**

A.U: ... Huh? Did you say or show something?...I didn't do that... Anyway! Enough stalling!

Sasuke: Dobe...

A.U: -glares- Here's my poem! R&R... -scary voice-IF YOU DARE! -laughing crazily and chokes on her own saliva-

Inner Sasuke: Hey... I should take her computer now and mess up her poems... YOSH!

Sasuke: -looks around and then looks at A.U choking on the floor- Pathetic... -gets the computer, looks around the room once more and runs to the door with the computer-

Inner Sasuke: FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM! TO ERASE THESE HORRIBLE THINGS THAT MY SO CALLED SAKURA SAID! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! -slips on a... inner brain leak... puddle thingy...-

Sasuke: ... I'll erase these things and NOT fall down...

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me! If it did... Well you guys have a pretty good idea of what could be happening in the anime!**

**Sure**

I'm not so sure how I feel today

Not lonely like other days

Maybe sorry

But I just want to know why

I feel like this today

I just want to know how sure

How sure...

I feel about myself

I don't know but

I feel like I'm going to hurl

I just want to prove myself...

Prove myself to you

That I can do anything

I will show you

I will be your everything

This is the only reason to why I act this way

I just want to make sure

That there is anyway

That I can be your true love

A.U: So short but... REVIEW PPL! Every thought counts!


	5. Say Goodbye

**T.N.S: HELLO PEOPLE! Can you believe this! I FINALLY UPDATED! **

**Random ppl: IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! THE END OF THE WORLD! HIDE THE CHILDREN AND THE COOKIES! AAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**T.N.S: ... Right... Bunch of arses... Anyway! To start things off I changed my nick from Amy Uchiha to Towa No Shirube (YES, I AM THE MASTER MINDBEHIND THE POEMS OF IF ONLY!), secondly: This poem is about Sasuke leaving Sakura to kill Itachi! It's like Sakura towards how she feels about him leaving and stuff... I think she's OOC though...And thirdly... I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while... Why? Because of this! -a huge screen plops down from the ceiling and T.N.S has a HUGE toothpick thingy- EXCUSE A! -smacks screen- My best friend made me make songs! ( SÓBATE HANA-CHAN! NYAH!) EXCUSE B! -smacks screen and the screen makes a weird noise- oO Umm... NO inspiration! All these songs and no help at all! -sighs- EXCUSE C! -smacks screen and makes a huge hole and somebody behind it screams- ... The hell? RIGHT! My graduation is coming up in a week! (NUUUU!) AND EXCUSE D! -grabs a guy that was sitting down in front of her- DIMITRI NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING!**

**Dimitri: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HANGING OUT WITH THAT UCHIHA KID!**

**T.N.S: But he's the one that inspires me and I've been doing all these poems about him and the girl he likes! I'M SUPPOSSED TO DO THIS!**

**Dimitri: AND YOU NEVER PAY ATTENTION TO ME! JUST TO THAT WEIRD KID!**

**Sasuke -from behind screen-: THAT'S IT YOU WEIRDO! -rolls up screen and turns on light- SHE'S DOING WORK HERE DAMMIT! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!**

**Dimitri: BY HANGING OUT WITH YOU! **

**Sasuke: I'm her assistant and grass... hopper... squasher... --;;**

**T.N.S: More like cricket squasher! I better not find another one here! -shaking fist-**

**Sasuke: Yeah, yeah... --;;**

**T.N.S: SOMEBODY DO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY! -pushes Dimitri and Sasuke on a stage-**

**Dimitri & Sasuke: MOVE BITCH!I WANT TO DO IT!**

**T.N.S: oO ... Ama? (Bitch in jap, duh)**

**Sasuke: -pushes Dimitri down- WEIRDO! Towa No Shirube is just a fan of Naruto and doesn't own it or- **

**Dimitri: -pushes Sasuke- AHA! LOSER! Or none of the characters mentioned here! GAK!**

**Sasuke: -"knocks out" Dimitri- MY TURN YA ASS! She doesn't own Sasuke or Dimitri either. HOLY SHIMATTA!**

**Dimitri: -pulls down Sasuke's pants- BUT SHE OWNS ME! KUSO!**

**T.N.S: -pushes Sasuke and Dimitri off the stage- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY POEMS AND SONGS! YOU INGRATES, CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT! SHEESUS!**

**T.N.S, Dimitri & Sasuke: -T.N.S on top of Dimitri and Sasuke trying to push Dimitri down- ENJOY THE SHIMATTA THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ! -lights go out and they all fall down-**

**T.N.S: Oh you son of a b- (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!) **

**Say Goodbye**

This is our time

As we watch our worlds collide

It's my time

My time to be me

Watching time pass by

Hearing you say goodbye

You don't know how sad it makes me

You don't know how happy it makes me

One thing to make you mad

One thing I never had

As long as you keep on pulling me

Forever and ever can truly be

An eternity

To forever be

Sad and hopeless

Filled with sadness

Forever young and to always hold

A special boy in this world

Thinking about all this

Can be a true bliss

Like always being in love

Like holding onto your heart

As the day passes by slowly turning into night

I don't want to walk towards the light

I don't want to say goodbye

For as long that I know

That you will return home

I will keep waiting for you

And I will show you how to

Open your heart

So we will never part

I hope that you will keep on thinking of our future

The future we might have together

I know you will return to me

I know that you will finally realize me

You will finally understand all of this

You will finally be listening

Hear my voice in your dreams

It will tell you what these words mean

You may not realize it now

Maybe not when you are away from your town

But when you come back

You will finally understand

What I meant by saying all of this

What I meant from crying all of these things

And you will finally realize

That I never wanted to say goodbye

**T.N.S: Thank you for taking your time to read all of this! **

**Dimitri & Sasuke: R&R!**

**T.N.S: At least they are actually GOOD for something...**

**Dimitri & Sasuke: -look at each other- ... WORLD DOMINATION!**

T.N.S: I take that back... --;; CLICK THE REVIEWING BUTTON! IT'S MAGIC!


End file.
